The Protective Side Of The Tickle King
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha's birth father pesters them, the Tickle King himself, along with the inhabitants of the Tickle Castle, steps in to help the girls and their family.


**This story idea came to mind and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu, Amio, Vivo, King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, and the Black Tickle Knights belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan.**

* * *

 **The Protective Side Of The Tickle King**

"Leave us alone!" Rachel screamed into the phone at her birth father. Of all the times for the abusive man to call, he called her while she was at home.

"You and Sasha are coming home," he said. "I'm outside the mansion now."

"Leave immediately!" The blonde girl said sharply. "You're not welcome here!"

She hung up the phone and checked outside, but saw he wasn't there, which told her that he was bluffing. "He better not show up here," she said firmly before going back to her home office to try and get some paperwork done. She sat down and continued her work.

 _In the Tickle Realm…_

King Lauhin sensed something wasn't right and looked into the portal, eyes widening in surprise to see that Rachel was passed out on her desk, looking very stressed out while Sasha and her daughter Megan were under attack by a man who had grabbed the little girl when Whampire shed his disguise and snarled, grabbing the man's arms and applying nerve blows to get him to let go of the little girl, despite meaning that he was exposed somewhat to the sun and it was burning him as he was fighting for his daughter. "So this is the man the girls escaped from years ago," he said, standing up. Queen Bliss, who had just walked into the throne room, went up to him.

"What is it, my love?" She asked in concern.

"Sasha and her daughter Megan are being attacked by Sasha and Rachel's birth father," he said. "Whampire is trying to get the man to let go of Megan."

The Queen was shocked. "Good gracious," she said.

King Lauhin stood tall. "Amio. Vivo, come my sons," he said.

Both came in at once. "Yes, Father?" Vivo asked.

"You two need to go to Earth," the King said. "Vivo, you are to bring Sasha, Whampire, and their daughter Megan here. Amio, you are to bring Rachel here. Both are in desperate need of help."

Hearing that the family they watched over and held dear was under attack, the two teleported to Earth quickly. Amio went to the Mansion and found Rachel passed out, laying over her desk. "Oh, Rachel," he said softly, picking her up and bringing her back to the realm. King Lauhin looked saddened and called the Captain of the Tickle Knights over.

"Jocu is still off on a mission with the rest of his brothers," he said. "Captain, you and your men are needed to watch over Rachel and her sister, along with the Vladat and his daughter."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Captain said, accepting Rachel in his arms and taking her to the Knights' quarters. The other Tickle Knights were very concerned and the Captain placed Rachel on his bed, gently covering her with a blanket. "Be ready, men," he said to the others, who nodded.

Meanwhile, Sasha was fighting with her birth father and finally succeeded in getting Megan away from him as Whampire snarled and slashed at the man. "Stay away from my angel and daughter," the Vladat hissed angrily, hiding a wince at his burn wounds.

The abusive man glared at Sasha. "You ungrateful brat!" He snarled.

"Leave us alone!" She said, tears running down her face.

He left and she sighed sadly. "Sasha," she heard and turned to find Vivo behind them.

"Oh, Vivo," she said, running up to him. "He…He tried…,"

"Shh, I know," the yellow-furred Tickle Monster said gently. "Father asked me to bring you, Whampire, and Megan to the Tickle Realm. Your sister is already there."

Megan wasn't sure about this new tickle monster, but Whampire picked her up and stood close to Sasha. "We're ready," he said, wincing at his burns.

"Whammy, you're hurt," Sasha said in concern.

"Let's get out of here, then," he replied.

They were soon at the Tickle Castle and Whampire collapsed in pain. The Tickle Knights immediately moved in, getting the Vladat to a room to help heal his injuries. Other Tickle Knights quickly helped Sasha and Megan, taking them to their quarters where they saw Rachel was sound asleep on one of the beds. "Rest," one of the Knights said to Sasha.

"But…what about Whampire?" She asked.

"He'll be alright, Sasha," the Captain said gently. "You have our word."

Megan looked up at him. "Promise?" She asked him.

He gently scooped her up. "I promise, Megan," he said.

King Lauhin paced his throne room until he nodded. "I know what I must do," he said.

"Lauhin, what are you going to do?" Queen Bliss asked.

"Show Rachel and Sasha's birth father that he needs to leave them alone."

Queen Bliss watched her husband teleport out before she went to the Black Tickle Knights' quarters and the Knights bowed as she entered, looking concerned. "Your Majesty," Sasha said.

The queen came over. "Oh, you poor dears," she said. "Why did that man come after you?"

Sasha sighed. "He's my birth father," she said. "And very abusive. He's rarely ever targeted me and usually goes for Rachel, but I guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The Queen gently brushed a hand over the girl's head. "Rest, Sasha," she said soothingly.

The brown-haired girl and her daughter joined Rachel in a sound sleep and the Tickle Knights helped Whampire after his wounds had been treated. Seeing his love and daughter were alright, alone with Rachel, he went up to them. "If that monster ever comes back, I will make him regret it," he said with a growl.

"Hopefully he does not," the Tickle Captain said softly as Sasha woke slightly and reached for her fiancée, who was at her side in an instant and hugging her before Megan crawled up to lay between her parents, who held her in a protective hug before they all fell asleep.

 _The next morning…_

Rachel woke up with a groan and sat up, at first not recognizing her surroundings until she saw the Captain of the Tickle Knights sitting beside her. "Captain?" She asked before blinking. "Wait? Am I in the Tickle Realm?"

"You, Sasha, Megan, and Whampire," he said. "King Lauhin had you all brought here after that ordeal with that man."

The blonde girl looked at him and nodded, remembering now. "Guess I fell asleep at my desk," she admitted.

"Yes," the Captain said before gently pushing her to lay back down. "Rest now. It'll be alright."

"Only if that creep finally gets the message and leaves my sister and I alone," Rachel said, her voice becoming hard as she spoke. She felt hands gently massaging her back and turned her head to see the Captain was responsible for that and he gently squeezed her shoulders. She started relaxing before wincing as she felt a few knots bunch up in her muscles, relaxing a moment later when the knots undid themselves under the Captain's gentle hands. "Mmm, you're good at this."

He chuckled in amusement. "Thank you," he said before his fingers gently pressed into her shoulder blades and she snickered a little.

"Careful," she giggled out. "Shoulder blades are sensitive."

"Oh?" The Captain asked, intrigued. "I'll have to keep that in mind when I tickle you again."

Chuckling, she shook her head in amusement before yawning, becoming limp as a wet noodle, and she fell asleep again, waking up when she felt a hand on her head and opened her eyes to see King Lauhin standing over her with Jocu beside him. "How are you feeling, Rachel?" The King asked.

She sat up. "Much better, Your Majesty," she admitted.

Jocu smiled. "Your birth father won't be bothering you again," he said.

Sasha, who was awake too with Whampire beside her and watching Megan getting tickled by some of the Tickle Knights, looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I personally took care of him," King Lauhin said. "And warned him to never bother you girls and your families again."

Rachel was surprised. "Your Majesty?" She asked.

He smiled before his fingers gently tickled her neck, making her flinch and giggle a little. "You girls are very dear to me, as are your families," he said honestly.

"And just like us, Father has a protective side that makes even the bravest Nitian tremble," Jocu said.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled, as did Whampire. "I can't thank you enough for helping us," the Vladat said. "I was worried he would succeed in kidnapping Megan or Sasha."

"If that happened, we would step in to rescue you," the Tickle Captain said.

Rachel smiled again. "Thank you," she said gratefully before Megan jumped up on the bed and playfully tackled her aunt.

"Auntie! Save me!" She cried dramatically.

The young woman chuckled. "I'm afraid Auntie's a bit tuckered out," she said.

"Then that means you won't resist a tickle torture," Jocu said playfully, gently pouncing on her.

Laughter filled the room as Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Whampire were at the mercy of King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, Jocu, Vivo, Amio, and the Black Tickle Knights, who tickled the four to pieces.

Rachel laughed as she tried to get away from Jocu and some Tickle Knights, but was trapped. However, she didn't completely mind.

She'd take a tickle torture from them over dealing with her abusive birth father any day.

* * *

 **Well, that one took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
